staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Co to za świnki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek czyta książkę, odc. 51 (Horrid Henry Reads a Book); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Tupi i Binu - Domek na drzewie, odc. 5 (Treehouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bunio i Kimba - Szycie, odc. 24 (Sewing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Przyjaciel w potrzebie, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1789 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1921; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 To nie na darmo; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Bobkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:12 Wyjdź za mnie w święta cz. 1 (Christmas Wedding p. 1); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Michael Zinberg; wyk.:Sarah Paulson, Eric Mabius, Richard Blackburn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4611 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4826); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4612 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4827); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1790 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1402; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1922; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kacper - W chmurach, odc. 16 (Clouds); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - W oczach Pana, odc. 2 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Wysokie napięcie - Bezgraniczne zaufanie (Fatal Trust) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Philippe Gagnon; wyk.:Amy Jo Johnson, David Haydn-Jones, Paul Popovich, Noah Bernett; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kino nocnych marków - Kochaj lub umieraj (Lieben und Toeten (Love you You to Death)); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Wolf Gremm; wyk.:Anne Brendler, Gesine Cukrowski, Bernhard Schir, Francis Fulton-Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kojak - Punkt widzenia (Kojak IV, ep. 6, An unfair trade) kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Pomóż dzieciom przetrwać zimę; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Opactwa i klasztory - Ormianie w Jerozolimie (Armenian Monastery of Srpots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 16/48 Tajemnica Klary (Santa Apprentice ep. Blushing Beatrice); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 180 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 20/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 12); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Cogito - Historia III RP - 1989 - 1993 Jesteśmy we własnym domu. Rządy opozycji demokratycznej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Cogito - Drukarze cz.1 O siewcach wirusa wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Cogito - Na misyjnym szlaku - Napo; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Cogito - Ściśle tajne - Globalne wyzwanie-odc.3 (Top secret. Global challenge - ep. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 164 Nie igrać z uczuciami (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Handle with care)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 MASH - odc. 42/147 (MASH (K 418)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 705; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/LXI - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1087 Synowa O'Kay; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 22 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 355 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 706; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 461; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Z odzysku; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sławomir Fabicki; wyk.:Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Dmytro Melnychuk, Michał Filipiak, Wojciech Zieliński, Jerzy Trela, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kocham kino na bis - Ono; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Małgorzata Bela, Marek Walczewski, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Eryk Lubos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (50) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (93, 94) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (116, 117) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (7) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1371) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (274) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (51) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1009) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Boston Public (11) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (8) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (95, 186) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1010) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1372) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Speed 2: Wyścig z czasem - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (99, 100) - serial kryminalny 00.40 Ich oczy oglądały Boga - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 03.00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (229) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1202) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk (16) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (230) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1203) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Bez śladu (1/24) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Teraz albo nigdy! 4 (39) - serial obyczajowy 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:20 VIP - program kulturalny 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 10, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 141, Meksyk 2008 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 15, Meksyk 2009 11:15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:55 VIP - program kulturalny 14:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 11, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 16, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 142, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Hot Shots 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 21:45 Geneza - odc. 3, Hiszpania 2006 22:50 Centrum - odc. 2-ost., thriller, USA 1995 00:40 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:40 Chicago and Earth, Wind & Fire Live - koncert 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:10 Placebo - Live in Paris - koncert 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Moliki książkowe - AKSAMITNY KRÓLIK; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Łazienki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Rozmowy na temat... - Chris Niedenthal; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Misja Gryf - Zabytki techniki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1396; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1774; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Ślady zbrodni; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 157; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - Polska rozbrojona ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 16:10 Zapomniane pocałunki; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - AKSAMITNY KRÓLIK; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Twarze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Misja Gryf - Zabytki techniki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Zamek Królewski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1396; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 8 - Marzenie o podróży (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1774; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 158; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Nasz reportaż - Najdłuższa szychta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - KASZLAK W MONTE CARLO ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Saga rodów - ród Starzyńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Warto rozmawiać - Polska rozbrojona ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Polska dobrze smakuje - Soczysta wołowina spod Lubawy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Endoprotezy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1396; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 8 - Marzenie o podróży (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1774; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 158; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - KASZLAK W MONTE CARLO ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Nasz reportaż - Najdłuższa szychta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Warto rozmawiać - Polska rozbrojona ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 16.30 Informator miejski Katowice 16.40 Na wagę zdrowia 17.10 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Reportaż 18.35 Zima z TVS 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Zima z TVS 01.10 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 01.25 Na wagę zdrowia 01.50 Silesia Informacje 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.55 Informator miejski Katowice 06.00 Na wagę zdrowia